In this technical field, a communication scheme using a cognitive pilot channel (CPC) is being discussed. In this scheme, the cognitive pilot channel is transmitted to each of multiple areas where one or more communication systems operate. The cognitive pilot channel includes some information items such as radio systems and their radio schemes and frequencies used in the individual areas. With the cognitive pilot channel, a terminal apparatus can obtain fundamental parameter information for connectable radio systems relatively easily. Also, with the cognitive pilot channel, a part of parameters statically assigned to the radio systems such as frequencies can be flexibly changed (as only control information has to be changed), although it has been conventionally difficult. The cognitive pilot channel brings about an effect that it is applicable without modification of the terminal apparatus itself. Thus, utilization of some techniques using the cognitive pilot channel can lead to cost reduction of the terminal apparatus, flexible accommodation to change of radio system parameters and so on. Since the change of the radio system parameters can be flexibly addressed, it can be expected to improve frequency utilization efficiency.
In this technology, an area covered by a delivery station (which may be combined with a base station apparatus) is divided into multiple sectors. The divided sectors are also referred to as meshes. A common control signal or a cognitive pilot channel is delivered within the delivery station's coverage area. A utilization method of radio resources such as fundamental parameter information for the radio system is indicated in the system information in the common control signal transmitted from the delivery station. Also, there are two types of delivery methods for the common control signal, a broadcast type delivery method and an on-demand type delivery method. In the broadcast type delivery method, the delivery station periodically delivers the control information to meshes within an area handled by the delivery station. In the on-demand type delivery method, in response to a delivery request from a terminal apparatus, the delivery station delivers the control information to a requesting mesh of the terminal apparatus. Also, the broadcast type delivery method and the on-demand type delivery method are combined, and a delivery method where these delivery methods are switched depending on delivered information is proposed. The on-demand type delivery method is described in non-patent document 1.